


A Little Place Called Home

by discordiansamba



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As strange as her family was, there was no place she would rather be than with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Place Called Home

"Take cover!" Jack Fenton bellowed, and not a moment too soon, as a sizzling ecto-blast soared over Jazz's head the moment she ducked down. "Good God, now the thing's armed! Sound the alarms, Maddie!"

In retrospect, Jazz probably shouldn't have assumed that she was going to come home to a normal Thanksgiving dinner with her folks. They didn't do normal, after all. That said, she hadn't exactly expected them to reanimate the turkey.

Again.

Wasn't once enough? Jazz wondered, as she rolled out of the way of the reanimated turkey, which moved surprisingly well for something without eyes- or a head, for that matter. Really, after all of the things that she had seen living in Amity Park, the twenty one year old really didn't question it anymore. Reanimated turkey wielding one of her parent's ecto-guns?

Eh, sounded like a Tuesday.

Compared to the chaos of Amity Park, college life was remarkably boring. Her classes her engaging, and it was nice to have all the time she needed to work on her papers and her thesis, but sometimes she missed the thrill of teaming up with her brother to hunt down the ghosts that haunted the streets.

Speaking of that.

"Where's Danny anyways? Isn't this sort of his area of expertise?" She called out to her mother, who rolled underneath another blast, pulling out a Fenton knife from out of one of her boots and throwing it with deadly precision at the reanimated turkey. It missed, the turkey doing a rather impressive back flip to avoid it. Jazz would have given it ten points.

"He was invited over the Sam's place to eat Thanksgiving lunch, sweetie!" Maddie told her, pulling out several more Fenton knives- and Jazz vaguely wondered where it was that she kept them all, sending them one after another at the turkey. Only two of them hit their mark, and seemed only to suffice to make the undead creature all the more angry.

"How come Danny's the only one who gets to have two Thanksgiving meals anyways!?" Jack protested, yelping a little as he ducked out of the way of a stray ecto-blast. With a triumphant grin, he produced the Fenton Fisher- only to find once again, it was tangled in a mass of wire.

"Well I think it's great!" Jazz called out, avoiding the turkey as it rushed at her, intending to fire the ecto-gun point blank at her. A neat kick sent it sailing towards her mother, who quickly caught the beast and disarmed it, tossing the ecto-gun to her husband, who after a bit of bumbling, managed to catch it. "This means that Sam's parents are getting along with Danny better, right?"

"That it does!" Maddie agreed, smiling as she caught the Fenton Thermos that Jack threw back to her. "Pamela and Jeremy seem to have finally come to their senses about a lot of things. Well, not about jumpsuits." There was a hint of irritation in her voice as she sucked up the turkey into the Thermos, spinning it in one hand, and tossing it back over to her daughter, as she neatly caught it.

"Great!" Jazz grinned. "I'm so glad things have been going well here since I left college. I always worry." She said, setting aside the Fenton Thermos on the table. "We... do have another turkey, don't we?"

"Of course we do, Jazzarincess!" Jack piped in. "We're the Fentons! And Fentons are always prepared for everything!"

"I put it in the oven an hour ago just in case Jack's new fast cooker backfired again." Maddie said, smiling at her daughter as she pulled down her hood, shaking out her red hair. "After all, what's Thanksgiving without a turkey?" She asked. "Sorry you had to get all mixed up in that as soon as you came in the door honey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jazz laughed a little, pausing a moment to get her mussed up hair back into some semblance of order. "I sort of missed this."

"What, reanimated food?" Jack asked, still fruitlessly trying to untangle the Fenton Fisher.

"Not exactly that." Jazz said. "Actually reanimated food is something I could do without. Maybe you guys should give up on the idea of speed cookers? They never work. We've reanimated about every type of meat known to man now."

"We haven't reanimated ham yet!" Jack protested, looking offended by this claim. "Besides, we're the Fentons! And the Fentons never quit!"

"I think it's okay to quit something that brings dead meat back to life." Jazz pointed out, a claim to which her mother seemed to agree. "No, I meant I just missed being here, and being in the-" She blanched a little, color draining from her face as she slowly realized that she was about to admit that she actually missed hunting ghosts, in spite of so many earlier protests.

And then she realized that she didn't really care about that anymore.

"I missed ghost hunting." Jazz said finally, smiling at them. "Well, I still don't want to make it my profession, though."

"Oh honey!" Maddie seemed touched, rushing over to hug her daughter. "See, I always knew that you had it in you!"

"She's a Fenton, after all!" Jack chimed in, before joining the hug, wrapping his massive arms around both his wife and daughter, lifting them both off of her feet.

Come to think of it, Jazz had missed her father's bone crushing hugs as well. To be honest, perhaps what she had missed most was the feeling of being home.

Because as strange as her family was, there was no other place she would rather be than with them.


End file.
